Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions/Episode 2: Gemstone Mission
This is the second episode in the Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions series by ToonMixxEX. Episode Ciel: OK, you six go on your mission. Zero, Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom and Leviathan teleport away. Mixx is left there, not knowing what to do. Mixx: Umm... what do I press to teleport... Ciel: Leviathan, teleport back. Mixx doesn't know how to teleport. Leviathan teleports back. Leviathan: OK, mister. Come here. I need to teleport you. Mixx: OK. Mixx and Leviathan teleport, but at the last second before they teleported, Leviathan went forward and kissed Mixx. Mixx: Wha? The two teleported. Ciel: What? What just... what? But Leviathan said that she hated Mixx... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mixx and Leviathan arrived at the Crystal Caves entrance, still in the kiss, as in teleportation, you freeze in position. Once they arrived, the others had left and Mixx backed off. Mixx: What was that for?!? Leviathan: OK. I need to tell you something. Mixx: What? Leviathan: I like you, and appreciated it when you said I was cute. No one has ever said that to me before. Mixx: OK, but why were you angry at me? Leviathan: I can't give it off that I like you, or else the other would think I'm weak. Mixx: Makes sense. Well, if it makes you feel better, I appreciated the kiss. Leviathan: Thanks. I don't know why I did that. Fefnir: (In the cave) HURRY UP, BLUE TWO!!! Leviathan: SHUT UP!!! I'M TELLING OFF MIXX HERE BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT!!! Fefnir: OK. Leviathan: Anyway, umm... this may be jumping the gun but, do you want to go out with me? Mixx: Umm... uhh... Leviathan: What? You saying no? Mixx: NO! Its just that... I've uhh... never been asked out before. Leviathan: Wow. Loads of the Reploids ask me out, but I have to say no. I need a special person. By the way, the armor '''does '''look good on you. Ciel: (Through transmitter) WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!! Leviathan: If you tell anyone about it, I will tell the whole world about what you did with Zero! Ciel: Fine... Leviathan: Let's go in. The others are probably waiting for us. Mixx: OK. The new couple entered the Crystal Cave. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Harpuia: There you guys are. We were waiting ages for you. Phantom: Yeah, yeah! WE were!!! Heheheh... Mixx: I don't think that it is healthy for Phantom to be here. Leviathan: Don't disrespect my brother! Zero: Lets just head in. The six heroes journied into the cave. Not before long, the cave split into three paths. Zero: OK. Everyone take a path. Everyone except Zero: OK. Mixx: Fine. Even if it is with Miss Prissy over here. Leviathan: Hey! Zero: Never mind, just go in. The three groups go in the different directions. Harpuia: Stay silent Phantom, you don't know what is out there. Phantom: OK, Harpuia, OK. Oooh this cave is sparkly sparkles... Harpuia: *sighs* Fefnir: We'll smash anything in our path! Zero: I guess... Leviathan: We need a good luck charm to be sure we make it through here... Mixx: What do you have in mind? Leviathan: This. *Kisses Mixx again* The two blue warriors keep kissing for 30 seconds. Then Mixx eventually pulled away. Mixx: *huff* Wow Leviathan... *puff* your really good at that... Leviathan: Call me Levina. Mixx: Levina? Leviathan: Its my civilian name. Mixx: Explain. Leviathan: Everyone here has a civilian name here in our group, because names like Zero and Fefnir and Phantom aren't the best human names. Mixx: Yep. Leviathan: So everyone has a civilian name and can change out of their battle armor into regular clothes. I'm Levina, Zero is Zach, Harpuia is Harold, but everyone calls him Harry, Fefnir is Frank and Phantom is Peter. Mixx: OK. Leviathan: What would yours be? Mixx: I don't reveal my real name, so I'll use Tyson. Leviathan: OK, "Tyson". Mixx: *blushes* Leviathan: Hey! There is the door. The trapped reploids are probably there. Mixx and Leviathan head into the room. Leviathan: Silver Paladin? Silver Paladin: Hello my dear Leviathan. And you to mister... ummm... who are you? Leviathan: His name is of no importance to you! You shall pay for taking those Reploids. They're innocent! SP: They aren't! Leviathan: I'll take you down then! Leviathan fired some ice shots at Silver Paladin, which he dodged. He followed in return with making a beam come out of his lance. It hit Mixx directly, knocking him out. Leviathan: Mixx! SP: So Mixx is his name. Hmm? Leviathan was on the verge of crying. Mixx was knocked out but he heard a voice. Unknown Voice: I will help you... Mixx: Who are you? As he was knocked out, he was saying this in his mind. Unknown voice: I am the X Spirit. Mixx: Why should I trust you? X Spirit: I helped Zero before. I was his best friend. Mixx: OK, fine. X Spirit jumped into Mixx, making him rise into the air, with electricity crackling around him. Leviathan: Mixx! SP: How? How is he up? Mixx charged his Elemental Boomerang. When he threw it, it was burning on fire, and it took Silver Paladin out in one hit. After this, the X Spirit left Mixx. Mixx: Huh? What happened? Leviathan: You took out Silver Phantom. YAY!!! Leviathan jumped forwards and kissed him. And very annoyingly for Leviathan, it was at that moment when Zero, Harpuia, Fefnir and Phantom all walked in. Zero, Harpuia, Fefnir and Phantom: Oooooooooooooohhhh. Leviathan pulled away quickly. Leviathan: NO! I-i-it wasn't what it looked like! Zero: Sure. Sure it is. Says the couple who's faces are as bright as Fefnir's armour. Mixx and Leviathan: SHUT UP!!! Harpuia: Mission completed. The six heroes helped out the captured Reploids, and then teleported out. As soon as they got back to the Resistance Base, Leviathan gave Zero the Reploids she was carrying and went straight to her room. Zero was carrying to many to handle and he fell over. Ciel: What happened. Phantom: We caught Mixx and Leviathan kissing! It was, like, hilarious!!! Ciel: They kissed again... unbeleviable... Zero: Wait, they did it before? Ciel: When they were about to leave, they kissed. Fefnir: Thats why they took forever to go in the cave. Mixx: *blushing madly* Excuse me, but where is my room? Ciel: Upstairs, second on the left, why? Mixx: Because I don't want to spend another second with you people! Mixx then trudged up the stairs to his room. Ciel: Don't pick on them. Zero: Its their fault. Ciel: Says the one that made me kiss you for 10 minutes flat. Zero: Don't... ever... mention... that... again. Ciel: See? You don't like it. Now, I'm going to go to talk to are new blue couple. Ciel hacked into Mixx and Leviathan's armour with her computer. She then set up chairs with locks so they couldn't move. She then programmed Mixx and Leviathan into the chairs, which automatically locked. Mixx: What is happening? Ciel: I need to talk to you two. Leviathan: About what? To tease us? To show us how to kiss properly? You would know enough about that because of you and Zero. Ciel: I just want to say one thing. Ignore the other's comments, OK? Mixx and Leviathan: OK. Ciel: Good. Tomorrow is relaxation day, so be calm. Mixx and Leviathan were set free and they walked to their rooms. End of Episode 2 Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Mixx and Zero Fan Fiction series